The present invention regards an automatic machine for the preparation of half-packages starting from corresponding blanks preferably made of cardboard.
In the packaging sector, automatic machines are known that box articles inside corresponding cartons or boxes. These cartons or boxes are generally obtained starting from a blank made of cardboard or similar material. For example, in the Italian Patent Application B097A000593, an automatic machine is described in which the blank, suitably configured, is folded directly onto the product to be packaged while the product is being fed along a pre-set path inside the machine itself. Albeit yielding excellent results, the above machine has not, however, proved suitable for the preparation of empty half-packages, which are open on one side through which it is possible to insert, subsequently, a product and, possibly, a corresponding explanatory leaflet.
In this connection it should be said that, in the present context, by xe2x80x9chalf-packagexe2x80x9d is meant a blank folded in a cup-like manner and having a substantially a box-like shape in which at least one side is left open for the subsequent introduction of a product, and possibly of a corresponding explanatory leaflet, by means of a further machine set downstream of the automatic machine according to the present invention.
Consequently, the purpose of the present invention is to provide an automatic machine that is able to produce half-packages of the type described above and has the lowest possible number of moving members.
In addition, in an accessory way, the machine that forms the subject of the present invention may make ample use both of a vacuum and of compressed air distributed on the faces of a mould which is fed along a path defined inside the machine itself.
Since the machine according to the invention has only a limited number of moving members, transition from the starting blank to the corresponding half-package occurs in a very short time, avoiding at the same time the complicated management of the inertia of the moving machine parts.
Furthermore, the machine according to the invention enables simultaneous processing of a plurality of blanks set one after another and being fed along the same path. In addition, the few moving members are simple to build and easy to synchronize together, not requiring complicated electronic programs for managing the movements involved.
Even though in what follows, to facilitate understanding of the present invention, reference will be made to the blank described in the above-mentioned Italian Patent Application B097A000593, it remains understood that the automatic machine described and claimed herein can be used for making half-packages starting from any type of blank. It is evident that, if the type of blank changes, it will be necessary to reprogram at least one part of the steps that make up the cycle of folding of the blank on the mould.
Consequently, according to the present invention it is provided an automatic machine for the preparation of half-packages starting from corresponding blanks preferably made of cardboard, the automatic machine comprising:
a frame;
at least one mould designed to receive a blank;
a feed device for feeding the mould along a pre-defined path; and
a plurality of devices set along the path for folding respective portions of the blank on the mould so as to form a corresponding half-package; the automatic machine being characterized in that at least one part of the plurality of folding devices is fixed with respect to the frame and to the feed device and in that a device is provided which is designed to maintain the faces of the mould constantly parallel to themselves at any point of the path.